Harry Lehnsherr Potter
by TheJokesOnYou
Summary: Harry has some weird family. Rated T cause you know something may come up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Harry Potter was always called odd. He thought about it but he could just not figure it out. I mean so he could talk to animals they seemed nice and he even had a friend spider named Lilly who lived in his cupboard with him so no harm there and just cause metal object tried to get closer to him nor could it have to do with lighting playing with him it's not possible none of it hurt him like is uncle and aunt and it seemed to be fine to him so what made him odd. He decided that if he a 10 almost an eleven year old boy could not figure it out than there was nothing wrong and everyone else had no idea what they were talking about. He had no idea that his life was about to change.

Harry woke up to banging on the cupboard Lilly was playing with his hair and his Aunt was shouting about eggs bacons and toast so he crawled out of his dark room with Lilly taking refuge in his shirt pocket. As he got to the kitchen to start breakfast. Once the food was plated knowing it tasted great due to his skill in the kitchen he went to his cupboard with his allowed piece of bread and bacon when the mail flap open and in dropped letters. "BOYYY GET THE MAIL" was heard from the kitchen. He picked up the mail to see two letters with his name on them just as he was heading to the kitchen Lilly spoke up "Harry if you take those in there you will never get to read them" realizing that she was right "thanks Lilly" and threw them into the dark room dropping the rest on the table at his uncle's side he retreated to his room with Lilly. The first letter had the words

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Second page

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM First-year students will require: 1. three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

The second letter was as follow

Dear Mr. Potter,

We here at the Salem institution for magical children in America hidden in the city of New York would like to invite you to our school we know you may not be able to return our letter due to your address of the cupboard under the stairs so tomorrow one of our professional child service agents will be coming to monitor the house please act natural he/she will step in if needed by the ended of the day it will be decided if you are safe there and if not we will remove you and talk about things you may or may not be able to do they will drop off your supplies list know that you will not be told to buy books for class all books bought by you will be for your use only all class books are supplied by the school. You will be allowed to go out after you choose your classes to pick up anything you may think will help you on your way to greatness. Sincerely,

Professor Malinda Hawk, Headmistress of Salem

Harry stared in Shock two letter telling him he was magic one telling him they would come to make sure he was okay they cared. That night his uncle threw him around the house breaking many bones but Harry did not care someone was coming that's all he cared about that night he cried himself to sleep from pain and hope. The next day he went about his day swearing he could hear tsking and note scribbling but paid no mind to hoping it to be his savior finally at dinner time Harry accidently slipped off his stool sending the food flying ruining dinner next thing he knew Vernon was raining down blows with a hammer the sounds of broken bones and a boy screaming was heard all around. "ENOUGH" shouted a feminine voice before Vernon was sent flying into the wall and as Harry blacked out he heard screaming.

Malinda Hawk stood in shock at what was happening the boy slipped so his uncle thought he was allowed to nearly kill his nephew. Getting over her shock she charged forward invisible spell falling and shouting enough before sending the whale's body flying. The horse faced woman started screeching as loudly as possible before she rushed forward grabbing Harry and apparating out before the woman bleed their ears. She apparated straight to America (of course she did it legally through a signed paper from the ICW)` As she landed on the grass the loose metal around them started rattling not paying attention to it Malinda flew from the school yard racing down hallways barreling through doors and finally dumping the boy on an unused bed in the nurses office. Before shouting for help like a mad woman causing two woman and a man to come running as soon as the saw the boy condition know who he was realized that life was about to get very complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

Three people stood in a small room adjacent to what appeared to be a hospital room. They were standing around a file of a boy that was supposedly coming to them today. But wait should I not first tell you who these people are? Yes! I think that is a perfect place to start. The man of the group was none other than David Williams master duller. The first woman was the great Miranda Calder mistress of potions. The final woman was what appeared to be a frail middle aged woman but upon closer inspection you would see she held a power like no other and with just wave of her hand could unleash it all this queen of power was none other than the mistress of charms and transfiguration she was the head master of Salem she was Adelaide Stein she was woman many feared but all that knew respected. Enough of their description this is not there tale back the Mr. Potter's story. On the files that they had been looking at was a picture of a small frail little boy whose name was none other than Harry Lehnsherr Potter the discussion was about the letter that lay beside it. You see whenever a letter is sent from Salem it is copied and inspected though this is only done with the letters sent to students involving enrollment and/or what they need for the next year. So as not to interfere with the student's privacy. Any way back to the letter the address is what worried them you see it clearly stated that it was sent to Harry Lehnsherr Potter #4 Private Drive Surry cupboard under the stairs. Now the note does not go to the current location of the purpose just to their bedroom to ensure that it is kept private and out of view of the muggles. So there was no doubt that Harry Potter was for some reason sleeping in a cupboard. As they were mulling over the letter they heard a loud shout come from the hospital room right beside them.

As Malinda Hawk psychologist/healer shouted for help she immediately spelled the boys clothes away while spelling a hospital gown onto him and sent several diagnostic spells his way before the sound of rushing feet made her spin around to see her three coworkers and longtime friends come sprinting from the side room. David was the first to speak for the females were shocked into silence. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED. WHAT MOSTER DID THIS" Malinda could only whisper for she was saddened by what all she had seen "It was his relatives when I got there he was being forced to do chores and look malnourished I knew I did not have enough evidence to have them punished so I waited at the end he was making dinner for the oafs and... he slipped he fell the food went flying and his uncle came upon him with a hammer and started laying into him as I jumped forward my camera took pictures of the fat oaf for the evidence we must ensure that this never happens again we must ensure that the boy dose not continue to suffer from this but for now we must heal him." Then turning to Miranda she started to rattle off list of potions ranging from skele-grow to blood replenisher and final pain relief potions. Before turning and waving her wand removing the blood straitening the bones and wrapping them before bandaging them. Another wave and the cuts started to close before stitches appeared on the cuts to ensure they would heal but also ensuring that there are as few marks as possible. When Miranda got back with the potions she started to spell the potions into him before stepping back after making sure he was healing and everything would be fine of course a few wards to alert in anything happened did not hurt right. Before waving her friends into her office to allow the boy to rest.

This time it was not David who spoke but Adelaide with a soft but firm tome "So it's true Harry Potter abused. This cannot be allowed to stand. He does not deserve this nothing could justify this. This is not neglects hell its not even abuse THIS IS TORTUER. I will not allow this to stand he is a possible student and even then he is just a child I want all evidence sorted and on my desk by the end of the week." before she turned and glided out taking one last look to smile sadly at the small boy before vanishing. She had an old friend to call if his middle name was any clue than she just found his grandson. The three soon followed all hoping the best for the small boy.

6 Weeks Later

Harry Potter's POV

I slowly opened my eyes taking note of my soundings also taking note that I was lying on something amazing comfortable. I tried to set up only to gasp in pain when my body started to shout at me I looked down to notice that I had my arms legs and body wrapped up in bandages. As I was wondering where I was or how I got there I failed to notice when a woman approached me only to stop and run away when she saw I was awake. I did however notice when she returned with several behind her. The oldest looking woman came to a stop and the side of my bed and sat down getting ready to talk. "Hello young one my name is Adelaide Stein I am the Headmistress hear at Salem Institute for magic the three behind me are two teachers here and the psychologist and med-witch. I have come to talk to you and ask if you would like to join my school." I was scared here this lady just sits down and starts talking while radiating so much power. I answered timidly afraid to make her mad. "M- My n- na- name is Harry Potter ma-ma'am and I wo-would love to- " the man spoke up " Enough child we will not hurt you so relax everything is fine" deciding to follow his words I took a deep breath before continuing. "I would love to join your school ma'am but I have no money to pay for anything." The headmistress just chuckled "Harry dear your parents were wizards to you know they did not leave you with out means to survive you will have more than enough considering how old the Potter's were and if you have any other ancestors. Now enough about money now that you have agreed we can move on but first Harry I would like you to meet someone his name is Eric. Eric Lehnsherr though he likes to be called Magneto.

Sorry for taking so long when I first put this up it did not seem like anyone liked now that I know people do I will upload more till next time keep reading PEACE.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Lehnsherr Potter**

 **(Magneto/Eric's POV)**

My name to my allies is Magneto to my friends and family my name is Eric Lehnsherr. I am sitting in a grave yard in a very quiet town looking upon two graves. It had been 10 years since the death of my daughter Lily Evan Potter and my son in law James Charles Potter. My grandson though was nowhere to be seen. I am thankful for that but that only means I do not know where he is. I've searched all over for him but no one knows where he is. As I was still in thought an owl was the thing that interrupted me I immediately recognized it as Adelaide's owl. I grabbed the letter on it and the words it spoke shocked me to the point I did not realize all the metal was bending or floating to me till a coin landed on my leg. The metal stopped what it was doing as I got up and rushed to the car parked outside. Immediately shouting "AIRPORT!"

 **9hrs Later**

 **(Eric's POV)**

As soon as the plane landed I was out of the airport and into a pre Callen car calling out an address before sitting back and thinking of the letter all that it said was

 _Your grandson is found. Your grandson is hurt come to my school we will talk there Hurry._

It was a shocking to say the least especially since a few day ago I thought he would never find him. Through all of it I did not realize that I had arrived. When I did he rushed out of the car and flew mast the wards to come upon a huge institution before I flew into the building hurtling down halls before arriving at his old friend's office. The second I came in she pointed to a folder and told me to sit. As I started looking to whom I now know as Harry Lehnsherr Potter's folder I became sick. Starvation and Abuse my grandson starved and abused by some fat oaf that married my daughter if I ever see them again the metal in their blood will increase tenfold. After the shock of what I read was over I whispered "where is he" she smiled sadly at me and responded "he is in the hospital wing" "take me to him." "Right this way but I warn you he has not woken up yet he suffered greatly before we could step in I'm sorry." Without further word she stood and led me out down the hall to two big white doors asking me to stay there. It felt like forever till I heard " _Harry I would like you to meet someone his name is Eric. Eric Lehnsherr though he likes to be called Magneto."_ Taking a needed breath I stepped into the room.

Little Harry's POV

After she said that I watched as a man with grey hair stepped into the room before rushing over to my bed. Before he could say anything Miss Stein spoke up "He is your grandfather he has been looking for you for a very long time Harry." I spoke in barley a whisper to afraid to get my hopes up "your my grandfather" he smiled at me and chuckled a bit before leaning down to me taking my hands and "Yes child I am and I will never let you out of my sights no matter what I will keep you safe so we can be a family if of course that is what you want" the last part spoken with sadness. I could do no more than cry while nodding the bandage still keeping me trapped. After a while the tears had stopped the kind lady spoke again "Harry I know that you may not want to rest some more but we need to get your classes scheduled so I will tell you a list of classes are you ready" while she was talking the other lady started to remove my bandages I noticed the scares on my arms were gone and my arms no longer hurt. I nodded. "Okay let's begin" At the end I chose the ones down below

Combat magic – magic that helps with combat/defense of one self

Potions – to teach you to brew deadly concoction or lifesaving medicine

Healing – the magic the involves healing other or one's self

Elemental – teaching you how to control the elements (fire, water, shadow, light, lightning, earth etc…)

History – the most impacting things to happen to magic or muggles

Runes – teaching you how to apply runes to or to unlock them

Wards –teaching you how to create and destroy wards.

Curses – teaching you curses and how to remove them

Animagus – showing you how to turn into your inner animal

"Good choices Harry know you can remove or add ones later down the road." Spoke Miss. Stein "Now Harry tomorrow we will take you to Shadow Alley to buy what you need and check your inheritance/vaults for now you should rest some more while we leave you be to allow you to heal a we bit more we will see you tomorrow just take a drink of the dreamless sleep potion" this time it was the woman wearing all white who set a vile down before getting up and leaving followed by everyone else. I reached over grabbed the vile and took a drink of it before setting it back down. My last thoughts where of happiness about finally having a family before sleep wrapped around me.

Little did they know over in Britain an old man was scheming and wondering how to get him back? What he did not know though that little boy would be defended by so many then again he was a senile old man what could he do.

But back at Salem five people stood around in a room contemplating way to help the small boy because even though must have not known him long he somehow wormed his way into their hearts.


End file.
